Vanquish Silent Hill!
by Queen Sydon
Summary: Harry Mason is equipped with the ARS Nanosuit; an adaptive armour that basically transforms him into an F-22 on legs. He will rocket-slide through the streets, shoot giant lizards in the face with the LFE gun, and maybe even backhand God before lunch.


_AN: I just don't know. I love Vanquish. I love Silent Hill. Bear with me, eh? ^_^. _

About the ARS Nanosuit: The pinnacle of Darpa military technology, the ARS is a man-operated adaptive armor that boosts every parameter of the wearer to obscene levels. Along with weighing almost nothing, it boasts Heavy MBT defense, a rapid auto-repair system, acute life-sign monitoring, pinpoint radar and hazard detection systems. Neural impulses connected to the brain also increase reaction time and battefield awareness.

Booster System: At maximum capacity, the Quad-AG Boosters located at the thighs, lower legs and back can propel the Operator up to speeds of 153 mph. This "Boost Sliding" technique is used to move from cover to cover at blinding speeds, or just as a way to get from point A to point Z in as little time as possible.

BLADE: The Ultimate in On-the-Go weaponry. This morphing weapon can "scan" any available firearm in the vicinity and shift its attributes to match it. From anything to standard pistols and Multi-Directional Laser Weapons, the BLADE can do it all. Any weapons scanned are stored in its memory banks for future switching. In addition, usage of select weapons increases the BLADE's affinity for them, ie; the more they are used the more powerful and versatile they become.

And Finally, the Godhand CQC Delivery: Skyrockets the Operators kinetic force to reaches unattainable by man or machines of its size. A fully charged punch has the ability to clear any obstacle, or level any structure. Its power is akin to an Armored Freight Train in each fingertip.

END of FILE

=][=

**Vanquish Silent Hill!**

=][=

'What is this?' Harry blurted when the twisted rotting corpse nailed to the chain-link fence came into view. 'What the hell is going on here?'

The ARS HUD suddenly bleeped in alarm, warning Harry of three new threats that had appeared behind him; indicated by glowing red arrows that pinpointed their position.

Harry turned, morphing the Bore HMG from the BLADE in his left hand. The smooth lensed night vision lit up the narrow alleyway in comforting light, turning the hellish night into bearable day.

The Teddy Bears sauntered up to the armored man with blind purpose, hand claws gleaming wickedly.

For a second, only a second, Harry felt fear. Then the neural impulses kicked in, wiping the emotion from his mind as soon as it had come. They were just enemies now, targets.

And they never stood a chance.

He engaged the thrusters, power-sliding towards them in a roar of azure flame. The closest monster suddenly had its entire chest _caved _inwards by an unholy dropkick that flung its already dead carcass into the brick wall opposite in a blast of red gore.

Movement everywhere. The two remaining monsters swivelled on the spot clumsily, showing what could be interpreted as sheer panic.

Then a fist tore through the air at Mach 1, cleaving one of the monsters in two. The top half seperated with a wrenching tear before splattering onto the floor; uselessly bleeding through the mesh.

One left now. It barely registered what had just happened. Wether or not it felt fear or at least had a survival instinct was unclear, but the monstrous thing tried to hobble away, wanting nothing more than to return to the shadows that birthed it, to flee from the horror of DARPA technonolgy.

But to Harry, there was no more darkness. He could see everything. And that monster had _something _to do with Cheryl's dissappearance.

It wouldn't talk, so he did the next best thing.

-Send a message-

The gleaming white of the ARS suit blasted out of the shadows in front of the last monster. It shrieked in panic and tried to turn around, but it was far too late.

'Give me back, CHERYL!'

A storm of fists cracked and exploded onto every inch of the helpless monster, tearing apart its weak flesh like a tissue shredded by Anti-Aircraft fire.

Harry's armored fists were literally blazing with red-hot fire, faster and faster until he paused, drew his right hand back, filled it to ten-percent of its maximum power and _drove _his flaming fistinto whatever remained of the beast.

There was nothing left, save a barely hanging mist of blood. No sooner had Harry finished the attack that the rain subsided, the environment shifting back to its normal state. The darkness withered and gave way to the fog.

Snow fell quietly, gathering on Harry's shoulders. He supposed he would've been startled at what had just transpired, but the suit did its job of keeping his thought patterns at ease.

Then with a dull beep, an arrow on his HUD pointed down towards something at his feet. It was Cheryl's sketchbook, opened up to a random page scrawled with her writing in blue crayon.

To School, it read. Harry almost bent down to pick up the file, but a pop-up in his helmet indicated that all the written and visual information had just been stored.

'That's handy.' Harry murmured.

The man took a moment to breathe in calmly, his body warmed and untouched by the harsh cold weather around him. The neon-green lights on his suit hummed rythmically in silent radiant power, basking the armor itself in an otherworldy glow.

Harry felt powerful, unstoppable. Monsters? Alternate worlds? What were they to him? Just obstacles to be cleared in a blaze of azure. Whatever was going on, he would rip the entire town apart to find his daughter.

'Daddy'll be with you soon.'

With those words, Harry boosted through the entire alleyway in one fluid motion before reaching the door, smashing through it without losing the slightest of speed, and blasting outwards into the foggy streets of Silent Hill.

=][=

_AN: Merry Christmas, all! _


End file.
